Pitch's What?
by r345678
Summary: Pitch is empty inside and only his reborn child can help fix him. But who is this child and why don't they remember Pitch?
1. Missing

**Hello People possibly interested in reading this probably crappy excuse for a fanfiction! You don't need to know my name for now...Mwahahaha, just kidding you can call me K. Anyhoooo, I don't wanna waste tooo much of your time because I realize most of you (if anyone reads this horrible "story" will not read this part anyways) soo...Just know that this is my first time ever writing anytype of anything that wasn't school related so it's probably crappy for which I thoroughly apologize for in advance (^_^) Let me know what you**** honestly**** think at the end though cause I'd like to continue this but will not if you sincerely do not enjoy it! So yeah hope you semi-like it :)**

**And No I Do Not Own Anything And Make Zero Profit From This Fanfiction!**

* * *

Pitch was alone.

As always Pitch Black wandered restlessly in his caves wondering why he has always felt a deep sadness. It was as if something or someone had been lost, and he needed to find them. Needed to fill this gap he could feel within his chest. What could it possibly be? He knew that when he was a human he had a daughter, but she had died long ago. Though she was gone, Pitch could have sworn he felt her presence every now and then, but why? That wasn't possible..was it? No, of course it wasn't. But perhaps, she was there just in a new form. Pitch thought it possible she could have been reborn in a new body no matter what age or gender. He wanted, no needed to find her. To seek her out no matter whom his beloved child had become and fix what had happened long ago. He had to search his child out, but where to start? Well first off his precious little girl was always hyper, she just wanted to have fun. If energy was a person she would be it. Who did he know that could possibly fit her personality?

Only one person easily came to his mind and quite quickly at that. Jack Frost. He was the embodiment of happiness and fun, never once turning down the opportunity to enjoy the outdoors, something his child had always done.

Pitch quickly disregarded this option as it was impossible and ridiculous. Right? Sure Jack wasn't very tall, like his little girl, and he had wild hair and wide eyes, also like his child, and he always wanted to play, just like his girl...

Okay so maybe there was a teeny tiny chance that Jack could be his long-lost child. But this doesn't negate the fact that Jack was a guardian and over 300 years old (technically). But..Pitch had turned into his new self a bit over 300 years ago aswell, right around the time Jack was being "created" from the moon..

Could it possibly be that after his child had died, and he had turned into the boogeyman, that she had been reborn into whom is now known as Jack Frost? Had the moon really brought back his only dear child as a young guardian? How cruel, to bring back his child only to make sure they despised him and tried to fight against him, not knowing this was their own father. Pitch thinks the moon did this on purpose, as a punishment for becoming what he is now. But, without Pitch there would be no guardians, therefore no happy holidays. So Pitch wasn't really all that bad since he had never physically harmed another especially not a child.

So then how could he get back his precious angel, without the guardians, and his child, trying to demolish him in the process? They wouldn't understand at all, so he decided the best way would be to collect his child back, unnoticed, and make him remember. Remember who he was, and who Jack used to be. He would possibly have to use his sand to make Jack remember but it would not hurt him, only possibly frighten him since Pitch knew his child was easily frightened. Pitch sank into the shadows to hunt out and retrieve his reborn child once and for all.

* * *

**There yah go! If you'd like me to continue this (I made it short and slow on purpose I promise it won't always be this agonizingly short) then let me know what you honestly think so far because I will take any comments or questions (even if you don't like it I will respect your opinion ^_^) So yuup I'll update soon if I get good feedback :P Bai peoples!**


	2. Found

**Hello again lovely folks! You all mostly seemed to enjoy the last chapter! So this will ****basically**** be a chapter one, but from Jack's POV. I ****may**** do this for all or most of the chapters but I'm not sure yet and it is not set in stone so let me know if you like the idea of having two separate chapters one from Pitch's and one from Jack's POV. Ex: So there would be two chapter three's first in Pitch's (or Jack's POV depending on how the last chapter ended) then in Jack's POV and vice versa for other chapters. If you do or don't like this idea or if you are too confused by it let me know and I may just write one long chapter including both POV's. ON WITH THEE "STORY "! *ps I still don't own any of this -_-**

* * *

It was almost nighttime and Jack was flying on the wind along the neighborhood of Jamie's street. He had just left from his small friends house after a long day filled with snow ball fights and fun times. Jack always loved playing with Jamie because even though he was technically over 300 years old, he was forever trapped in a teens body and still had childish urges he just couldn't ignore. It wasn't that he couldn't be mature but because his body could never grow any older, it was very difficult for Jack's mind to grow as well.

It was very quiet out tonight which was a bit unnerving to Jack as it was almost never this quiet, even in the small town of Burgess. He would have cared more but he was in a good mood and couldn't bring himself to be distracted by this odd occurrence, so he just ignored it.

Jack frowned as darker thoughts suddenly invaded his mind. Lately he had been a bit distressed. He rarely ever had nightmares, but it seemed his dreams were coming very close to it. Jack didn't ever need much sleep as he was a winter sprite and had his duties to fulfill, but when he did sleep, it was almost as if he dreamed of something similar to- what would one call it? Perhaps a déjà vu? He wasn't exactly certain because though his dreams felt so real like he had once lived them, they were never him. They were always occupied by a little girl, which made no sense what-so-ever to Jack. Weren't your own dreams supposed to be about you? Or at least this is what Jack had always thought anyway.

With Jack in his childish state of mind he was never one for serious thoughts, and he desperately tried to think of something else. That was when he heard it. A strange sort of rustling noise coming from his left side. Jack was now closer to his home by the lake and looked over to the vacant forest. He didn't see anything, but this didn't exactly mean that nothing was there. With his now ever so curious child-like mind Jack decided he would go check it out. He figured it was probably just a harmless forest creature, but this was his home so if it was something else, something more dangerous, he would protect it.

He dropped down to the forest floor, staff ready in hand, now walking silently. The rustling noise had gotten quieter, and moments later, was completely gone altogether. Jack was still curious and continued to walk deeper into the forest, not worrying about any possible dangers.

He then saw something sparkle in the moonlight. It was definitely moving, maybe a snake? But it was way too long and sparkly to be any sort of snake. There were never really snakes around this part of the forest anyways. Jack almost wanted to say that it was some sort of black sand, but that was impossible as sand could not move on its own, and the wind was certainly not strong enough to be blowing it around. And this was a _forest_ for peets sake! There wasn't any sand in forests!

By now Jack was almost _positive_ it was sand but that was just way too impossible for him to try to even comprehend. Though the idea that sand could move on its own as if it had its own mind, was no doubt impossible, Jack was now even more curious than ever. When the sand started to slither away just as a snake would, he decided he just _had_ to follow it, without even thinking about what he was doing.

Jack had now followed the sand even deeper into the odd forest, deep enough that one could say he was most likely lost inside. It was now about midnight and the wind had died down completely now, so even if Jack had thought of having the wind carry him home, it was no longer an option. It had gotten so dark in the cramped forest that Jack was having a very difficult time keeping track of where the sand was taking him, even with his heightened senses. He did his best though and tried to listen closely for the slithering noise as he really wanted to find out where the sand would lead him to.

About 15 minutes later the sand had come to a complete stop, and then disappeared altogether into the shadows. Jack finally realized he had been in some sort of odd trance and had followed the sand for who knows how long. When he looked up he found himself in some kind of weird opening in the forest. It was like a circle of trees surrounded him with no way out.

Because it was so dark outside Jack couldn't make out many details of where he was, and he also did not notice the wide hole in the ground about ten feet away from him. Jack slowly started to walk forward a bit with his hands out in front of him, incase he tripped and fell.

All was silent, and though it was a tad creepy, Jack found the darkness and silence oddly calming and relaxing, sort of soothing his worries of anything bad happening to him out in the open. Jack let his guard down while being soothed, and this turned out to be a mistake.

The sand suddenly poured out from the hole in the ground from which Jack could not see, but most definitely heard, and wrapped itself around Jack's  
ankles. It tugged him forward harshly causing Jack to fall backwards, dropping his staff in the process, and started to drag Jack into the hole. No longer relaxed Jack started to panic and tried to scream out, but the sand wound itself around Jack's mouth, turning his loud cries into silent moans.

By this point the sand had almost succeeded in dragging Jack into the tunnel, but Jack did not want to give up yet and kept fighting. In one last-ditch effort to save himself from god knows what, Jack dug his fingers into the ground and opened his mouth to scream again but this also turned out not to be the best option. The sand filled his mouth and left a horrible scratchy feeling all inside of it, almost choking him and he instantly regretted doing this and desperately tried to spit it out. He couldn't help swallowing some, and it was like trying to eat sand paper. The sand must have had some drugging substance within it because Jack slowly felt himself being forced into a deep sleep. The last thing Jack remembered was being tugged the rest of the way into the tunnel, the sand gently caressing him so he would not fall the rest of the way down into the darkness. His last thought being;

_The guardians are going to kill me when I wake up_

* * *

**Well...that escalated quickly o_o ..I seriously had no idea this would happen I wasn't exactly planning on it...Oh well! I sincerely hope I did not disappoint any of you as I know that some of you guys and girls actually do happen to like this weird story..If you did sort of like it or not let me know :) I will read each and every comment even if you are all like "psh omg K this was awful gawd *-*" ...oh and btw sorry it took awhile to update this I don't exactly have an update plan scheduled so it will probably be updated at random unless more people start to like it even more ^-^ So bai bai again little peoples! Until next time!**


	3. Down Memory Lane

**Welcome back lovely little readers. I would just like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed good or bad comments but I must say most all were pleasing to read ^_^. Anyways I tried to update this sooner (and by sooner I mean twice within a few hours of each other _) because even if there aren't tons of you, some of you would still like to read this cra-I mean story so here you go. And one last thing for this chapter, there will be a lot of internal thoughts as per usual but I plan for them to actually speak a little now finally (or at least one of them anyway), sorry for the wait :)**

* * *

Pitch couldn't believe that had actually worked. He had originally just planned on taking Jack in his sleep but decided to try his sand first. He honestly hadn't planned on it working at all. He had thought Jack would have learned not to trust any kind of sand after their first encounters, but then again, his naïve child never did really learn.

Now that Pitch finally had him within his grasp he planned on using his sand to search Jack's memories. When anyone is ever reborn they will always have every memory of their past lives with them, but in order for them to move on, these memories are hidden away within their own subconscious and the person is never able to recall these memories. They will always have these memories no matter what, even if they were a completely different person in a past life, they just won't be able remember it. By themselves that is. If they were to somehow unlock one of their subconscious memories of anything concerning a past life, they would regain each and every single memory they ever had.

This could in some ways be useful, but could also be very harmful in other ways. Lets say for example you were currently a sweet little 9-year-old girl, but in a past life you had been a murderous killer, and you somehow regained every memory. You would unknowingly scar your new, young and innocent self forever. You would regain images of your own self killing others, and though you would not look the same as your past self, you would know with a certainty that it was indeed you.

So one must be very cautious when doing something like searching for past memories within another. Pitch was almost positive that Jack was his child, but he just had to be absolutely certain, before he did anything rash. He would make no mistakes for he would _not_ risk harming his child. It was true he had used a risky plan to get Jack where he needed him, and Jack had definitely been frightened like he knew he would be, but Pitch had not necessarily hurt Jack. Just used his sand to quiet him and get him into his dungeons without too much fuss. He hadn't wanted to make Jack swallow any of the sand but he knew his child would not calm down otherwise.

It would be a simple process as long as Jack stayed unconscious. Now that some of his sand was inside Jack all he had to do was use it to reach his subconscious to search through forgotten memories. Since Jack had been frozen like this for 3 centuries Pitch went back to about 300 years to the last memory of a past life.

* * *

**Now Entering Memory Sequence**

* * *

"_Daddy? Daddy where are you? I'm scared! Please don't leave me!_" I was lost and all alone, I just wanted my father back.

"_Katherine? Stay back honey. It's not safe near daddy anymore, daddy is changing now_." What does he mean? I would never leave him no matter what.

"_I don't understand. You said you loved me and that you'd always take care of me daddy_." I won't leave you even if you change.

"_I do love you sweetheart, more than anything. But you'll no longer be safe with me Katherine. The fearlings I've told you about in your bedtime stories are real Katherine and they are set on making me their king now, and I can no long hold them back_."

"_But I don't want you to go daddy, I'll miss you just like mommy when she left too. Please don't leave me here alone! Take me with you!_" I didn't understand. I was too young to comprehend why my father's hair was turning black or his eyes golden and silver. Why was he getting paler as well?

"_Katherine, I-I need you to r-run now honey I can't hold this back any l-longer and if you stay you will get h-hurt_." He pleaded with me to go, but I would not listen to my father, I didn't understand how serious this was.

Then, everything suddenly went black. All I could see was darkness and all I could feel was pain. I didn't know it at the time, but I was dying. A fearling had torn open my throat and that was that. Before I completely left I whispered one last thing, all the while listening to my father screaming and struggling internally with the fearlings taking over his body.

"_D-daddy, y-you said, you'd never l-let me g-go_." I struggled to breathe, but then I didn't have to anymore. I died then, listening to the screams of my father as he was painfully taken over body and soul. He had been forced to watch me die, and when this weakened his mind and heart, the fearlings jumped him holding nothing back.

* * *

**Memory Sequence Complete**

* * *

When Pitch pulled out of Jack's mind he had to stop himself from losing it all over again. Now he knew for sure that Jack had indeed been his beloved little angel, and it tore him apart every time he recalled this last memory Jack had of his past life.

The fearlings back in the Dark Ages were _much_ more violent than they are now, because back in those times after being foolishly released from Pandora's box, they had no one to control them, no one to stop them from killing. Once they had taken over Pitch and he had become the Nightmare King, he had control over every fearling and nightmare, he was now their master and they could do nothing without his consent or order.

Pitch stared down at the bed now holding Jack Frost on top of it.

"I'm _so_ sorry that I failed you all those years ago. I never meant for any of this to happen, and now we are both different people. But we aren't really, are we? You're still my precious angel, and no matter who we become I will _always_ be your father. I will regret that day for the rest of my existence, you know? I never meant for you to be killed by them just as I never meant to become one of them. I hope that one day, you will come to forgive me, but until then I will do everything in my power to restore your trust and love in me, Jack Frost or not."

After Pitch had captured Jack he brought him into a nicely furnished bedroom. It was obviously a bit dusty since no one had been down here for centuries, but it was close to an exact replica of Jack or Katherine's old room. He had lain Jack down on the bed carefully as to not wake him up. The dream sequence had taken but mere seconds to complete so now he could let Jack sleep in peace. For when he awoke Pitch knew there would probably be hell to pay, but he had already been there and back. He was ready for anything especially an outburst from the small winter sprite and then possibly rejection and denial after the truth came out.

But Pitch would trust his child and proved this by laying out Jack's staff right next to his bed, so that he could feel some semblance of reassurance and relief when he woke up to face what he would truly believe to be utter and complete non-sense. He did this to not only symbolize that he trusted Jack, but that he would give him what he wanted without question, because he knew that no matter what happened after Jack woke up, Jack would not harm him. He just physically would _not_ be able to do it.

How did he know this? Well it was simple. He himself could not even think of harming one hair on Jack's thin body. Just the very thought made him sick. And now that Jack's memories had been brought up he would feel the same way too even if he didn't realize it or didn't want to.

No, Jack could and would not physically harm him. But emotionally? _**Bring it on.**_

* * *

**...Wow...that came out..uh pretty dark. I didn't think it'd come out that depressing \X_X/ I was like oh I'll just do this and add in this and ****_*BAM*_**** its sad _ sorry if that was too much for you guys ;-; Next time there will be lots of interaction between Jack and Pitch FINALLY. I know that is what you've all been patiently waiting for. I hope this didn't make you guys sad it'll get better I promise ^_^ anyways as always leave your honest opinion and I'll try to make the story better for you guys :P See you next time.**


	4. Your what?

**Hello again guys :) How's it going? I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry it was kinda sad-ish :P I think in this one things will start to pick up ****_a _****_bit._****.And yes finally there will be one-on-one interaction between Pitch and Jack. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Everything was dark. The silence around Jack lead him to believe he was unconscious, but slowly coming to. He couldn't hear anything around him except for a faint hissing noise. Jack wanted to flinch away. After his previous encounter with what sounded to him like the mysterious black sand, Jack no longer wanted to be anywhere near it. Serves him right.

He should have guessed nothing good would come from following a seemingly alive trail of odd black sand. In the back of his mind a thought had occurred to Jack that it may have been Pitch's sand, but he disregarded this as Pitch had been defeated a few months back. Even if it had been Pitch, Jack never would have thought he would have recovered that quickly.

Jack wasn't positive it was even Pitch yet, as he had not yet woken from this forced sleep. As he slept, Jack had a small nightmare. He dreamt that a small girl and her father were being attacked by some strange darkness. It confused and worried Jack as he did not know who these people were, and why he was having a nightmare about them. He wanted to believe it was just some strange one time occurence, but the girl looked familiar, like the one in his normal dreams lately. Jack wanted to brush it off as just some weird nightmare but it strangely felt almost as if it had actually happened, which confused Jack further.

His heart ached for this unknown little girl and her father, even if it was just some odd dream. After it was over though something even more strange happened. Jack was having a new dream, but this time everything around him was dark and all he could do was listen to a voice around him. This new voice was obviously a male speaking, and they sounded unhappy. For some reason they had apologized and said something or other about "gaining his love back". What did that mean? Jack felt like he had heard this voice somewhere before, but could not recall where.

He wanted to wake up now so he could give a face to this sad, nameless man, and ask him what he meant. By now he was more conscious and slowly gained back feeling in his body as the seconds went by. He clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to get the weird pins and needles sensation to leave. He wasn't certain what he would see when he opened his eyes, so he tried to stay cautious of his movements, as not to startle anyone. He just hoped he wouldn't wake up to a psycho serial killer because, you know, that would suck.

Jack became aware that he was lying on a soft but firm surface, probably a bed. _Well at least they were nice enough to put me on a bed, _Jack thought ironically.

He could almost feel the strangers eyes staring at him, and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Jack slowly started to crack open his tired eyes. And immediately he wanted to shut them again.

"Well hello there sleepy head, welcome back to the land of the living," said Pitch. "Pitch?!," Jack screeched. He scrambled upward into a sitting position and frantically tried to scoot away to the other end of the bed, farthest from Pitch. He wasn't too successful as his body was still asleep, but he got far enough away and sent a clear message.

At this Pitch frowned. He obviously knew that he hadn't treated the frost sprite well in the past, and he deeply regretted his actions now, but it still hurt to see this.

"Now now let's not be too hasty and make any rash decisions here," Pitch tried to assuage the young boy. Jack wasn't having any of this though. "Too hasty? Rash decisions? You kidnapped me with your black sand and drugged me after forcing me to swallow that retched sand!" he yelled. "Yes I do realize that it may not have been the best of plans but how else could I have gotten you here? Would you have come if I had asked you?" he questioned Jack. "Of course not your crazy!" said Jack. "See, then I did what I had to do to get you down here, and alone at that," Pitch tried to reason.

Jack didn't even want to try to reason or argue with Pitch about his methods of transportation because he just knew it'd be pointless. He did however zero in on the fact that Pitch had said he wanted them to be alone. He was even more nervous now and very aware that they were both in fact alone, underground, in the dark, and no one knew where he was. Not even him.

He then started to freak out as he realized his staff wasn't in his hand, and started searching around frantically for it. He noticed it at the opposite end of the bed leaning on the wall, where he had originally been laying. He wanted to snatch it to himself, but Pitch was standing right next to it, and he would have to get very close to grab it, since he had scooted away. Dammit. He had horrible luck, considering where he was right now.

Jack realized he had been quiet for a few seconds now while he was thinking, and didn't want it to get more awkward and tense in the room than it already was. This was when Pitch reached out and grabbed his staff.

"Would you like this back, Jack?" Pitch asked sincerely. Jack was worried now that Pitch had his staff in his hands and nodded nervously. Pitch lifted the stick and reached it out far enough so Jack could grab it, without actually moving any closer. Jack hurriedly grabbed it away from him, still not trusting the man. He was surprised that Pitch hadn't tried anything but thought nothing more of it, just happy to have his staff back.

"Why am I here?" he suddenly asked.

Pitch was silent for a while and Jack almost thought he wouldn't get an answer, when finally Pitch started talking.

"Well it's a bit complicated, I'm not exactly sure where to begin. Before we chat though, I must tell you that though I mean you no harm, there's no use in trying to escape because the doors will only open for me," Pitch said.

If Jack wasn't worried before he definitely was now. If he meant what he said about not wanting to harm him then why trap him in a room? For the first time since he had woken up Jack looked around the room and found...toys? What. The. Hell?

"Seriously Pitch what's going on? And why are there kids toys everywhere?! You have three seconds to answer before I freeze you," he said.

"I know this looks weird-" Pitch started to say.

"It looks more than weird Pitch! You kidnapped me and then trapped me in a room with toys after giving me my staff and purposely not harming me! What's wrong with you?!" Jack yelled.

Pitch was getting tired of Jack's yelling and ranting so he came up with a solution to calm him down.

And suddenly Jack was quiet. Why might you ask? Well, it could be the fact that Pitch had just shoved a binky into his mouth.

Pitch stood there smirking at him and Jack was shocked frozen and staring at him as if he were a lunatic. He quickly spat out the pacifier onto the bed.

"What the hell Pitch!? Did you seriously just shove a binky into my mouth? I'm not a baby!" Jack yelled so entirely confused now.

"Oh but you are Jack. You're my baby," Pitch said sweetly.

Jack sat there staring at Pitch. _This guy is seriously messed up in the head_, he thought. "Stop messing around Pitch there's no need to freak me out more than you already have right now. Now tell me the truth and stop wasting my time so I can find a way out of here," he said.

"But I have already done as you've asked Jack. I told you the truth. You are my baby." Pitch said while walking over to Jack. He tried to run his hand over Jack's cheek but Jack flinched away from him.

"I AM DONE WITH YOUR GAMES PITCH JUST TELL ME WHY I'M HERE!" Jack yelled at him. He was getting even more nervous now because Pitch had said he was "his baby" twice now, and seemed to be completely serious about it. Pitch pulled Jack back down to sit on the bed, as he had unknowingly started floating up in the air with his rising anger.

"Well, seeing as I have just told you twice and you still don't get it I guess I'll just have to show you," he said. Pitch was going to look through Jack's memories again, but this time since Jack was awake, he would see it too, not as his dream anymore, but as a memory.

When Pitch went to touch Jack's forehead he tried to flinch away again but this time he wasn't fast enough. Pitch put his hand flat against Jack's forehead and the memories went by in a flash. Inside his mind Jack was re-living the memories in normal speed, but on the outside it took no more than a second. He had watched the last memory that Pitch had earlier witnessed and was back in reality within moments.

Jack opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He was quite disoriented and had no idea what Pitch did.

"Wh-what just happened? What did you do to me, and who were those people?"

"I just showed you memories Jack. Your own memories to be exact, from a little over 300 years ago."

"But, I didn't see myself in those memories, I couldn't have been there Pitch," Jack tried to argue.

"Ah but you see Jack you were there. As was I. Didn't you notice anything familiar about that girl? Haven't you dreamt of those people before Jack?," Pitch whispered into his ear.

"How do you know about that? Who are they and why do I keep dreaming about them?," Jack just wanted answers, and now.

"Well, you could say that I was once that man, and that little girl? That was you," Pitch dropped the little bomb.

Jack was dumbfounded. This wasn't right. Pitch was lying, right?

"You're lying Pitch," he said "I was never a girl."

"That's where you are wrong Jack. You were, 300 years ago. You were my little girl, my daughter, my one and only precious child," Pitch stated and continued on, "but when the fearlings decided they wanted me to rule them and tried to control me, they took you from me, they killed you in front of my eyes. It was too much for me to bear and they took over my body. But I later learned Jack, that you had been reincarnated into your new self, as Jack Frost the legendary winter sprite whom everyone has forgotten," Pitch finished.

"Y-you're wrong Pitch. I was never your child," Jack tried to deny, but even as he said the words, he knew they were untrue and felt himself hesitate to say them as they were wrong.

"Don't try to fool yourself Jack, we both know that I'm right, I know you can feel it somewhere inside you, even if you don't want to," Pitch stated.

Jack wanted to argue back, but for some reason he felt himself inclined to listen to Pitch, to do what he was told. Jack was tired, confused and scared. He didn't want to deal with this anymore so he tried to find a way out of the room. He got up and started walking around the dark room, opposite of where Pitch stood and began to search for an exit.

"I told you not to bother with that Jack now go sit back down," Pitch said.

Jack stopped moving and turned around about to start walking back towards the bed. _What the-why am I actually listening to him?_ Jack thought. Jack tried to resist doing what Pitch had just asked him but was barely able to keep himself in place.

"Jack, go sit down now, I will not say it again," he said, and with this second command Jack found that he couldn't disobey, and was soon sitting back down on the bed.

"Wha-what did you do? Why can't I get up?," Jack asked frantically.

Pitch chuckled softly. "Because you're my child. You know the rules of the spirits are different from humans Jack."

And Pitch was right. Jack did know the rules. Spirit customs were much different and more complex than any humans. It was almost as if the rules were magically bound. Basically when two spirits have a child, this child _must_ listen to their parents until they were of legal age when they were no longer magically bound to listen to them and obey them, as to learn proper respect. For normal humans, this was also a general rule you were _supposed_ to follow, but they didn't _have_ to listen to their parents, humans could resist and disrespect their parents if they so wished. But for spirits they HAD to listen to their parents, there was no way around it until they reached legal age where the magic no longer applied to them. This was generally around the age of 18 for the average human, which seemed ridiculous to the spirits, but for the non-human spirits, they were to obey their parents until they reach the age of 500, which was still pretty young for a normal spirit. These rules only applied if they were the _real_ parents of the spirit. If they were adopted or anything of the likes, the magic would not apply to them.

So Jack was still very young compared to most spirits, currently one of the youngest alive as of the moment. But this also meant that if Jack had parents, he would still have to obey them for another 200 years. But..this was also the answer to his problem. Which would mean, that Pitch, really is..his...

Pitch came up behind Jack out of nowhere apparently, and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders.

"I know you're confused child, and I promise I will explain in the morning, and I hate to do this to you, but you are obviously exhausted and need rest, so you need to sleep now," Pitch said while sliding his sand up Jack's arm, heading towards his mouth. Seeing where this was going Jack tried to struggle away.

"No, please don't do this I hate it, don't-," Jack tried to say, but when he opened his mouth to plead the sand piled in. He coughed while trying not to choke on the unforgiving, rough sand and soon found himself seeing darkness once more. Pitch laid him back down on the bed.

"Sorry I had to do this, but it's for your own good," Pitch whispered, "goodnight, my child," as he kissed him on the forehead, leaving Jack to once again rest within this forced sleep.

* * *

**Okay I'm gunna stop it here :) Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to work faster on the next one. You guys know what to do, leave your opinions ^_^ See you next time!**


	5. Rebirth

**Howdy peoples! Welcome back \^o^/ I would like to introduce you to chapter 5, chapter 5 this is peoples! I want to say thanks real quick to 'elvesknightren' 'cause you make me laugh ^_^ Anywayyss, notes for this chapter... **If Jack kinda seems like a wimpy little girl in this chapter, that's for a reason so don't worry bout it** :) ***And Pitch is going to end up sounding creepy no matter what I write sooo enjoy!*****

**Ps..when I put something in between these ** It means they are saying it inside their head**** :)**

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

When I woke up I found myself laying in the same bed I was in before, but now tucked in under the covers. My memory was a bit fuzzy but everything would come back to me in a moment. I was pretty irritated that Pitch had done that to me, again. Let me tell you it was not fun at all, it's like drowning in sand, and I've never really had great experiences with drowning either.

"Ughh," my throat was a bit sore from the stupid sand.

I sat up and looked around the room. Thankfully there seemed to be no sign of Pitch, but then again he was a shadow, so I wouldn't really be able to tell anyway. Let's just hope he really is gone for now. I'm not really sure why I'm being so calm. I should probably be running around screaming and looking for a way out of here with my-

_*My staff!*_

I looked around panicked but once again it was just leaning against the wall. _*Why does he keep doing that?*_ I don't understand why he trusts me enough to leave me alone free with my staff.

Oh wait, I'm not free. I'm trapped in this room because apparently the door will only open for Pitch. Well, scratch that "free" idea then.

And since when do I call him Pitch? He's the boogeyman, the Nightmare King, not Pitch. But...why do I want to call him that? Why does the idea of trying to leave almost make me sad?

Pit- the Nightmare King says that it's because I'm his child. I-I don't believe him; or rather, I really **_really_** do not want to. He has proven it to me twice now, but I cannot bring myself to just willingly accept that he could possibly be my...father. He has shown me my past memories, and he has proven that he can command me as only a parent could.

But if your enemy suddenly tried to convince you that they were your parent how would you feel? He is crazy! This must be some kind of joke or  
something...even though Pitc-the Nightmare King- _*I really gotta stop doing that*_, doesn't seem like much of a jokester.

"You're right Jack, I was never really one for jokes," Pitch suddenly said from beside him.

"Ah!" I jumped up and fell out of the bed. "Wh-What, how did you..?! Did you just read my mind?!" I asked hysterically.

"Hm, maybe I did maybe I didn't, but why are you still down on the floor Jack? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked me.

I glared at him and stood up, a bit wobbly, but I got up anyway. "What's it to you?" I answered with another question. Well, he did it first.

He blinked at me, looking almost bored. "Well there's no need to be rude Jack, now come sit back down," he told me.

"N-no," it was very hard to defy him, I could barely make myself say that one small word.

He stared at me, with more authority this time, and said, "_Now, Jack_."

I was back on the bed before he had gotten my name out.

_*I hate this new parent control thing*_ I thought to myself, _*it sucks*_.

Pitch started to run his fingers through my hair, and before I could move away, wrapped his arms around me, in a loving sort of manner.

"Now tell me child," he started to say, "I know you must have many questions. Now that you are well rested I can try to answer some of them for you."

It was certainly odd being held like this, but I wasn't going to move away for risk of making him angry. I wasn't going anywhere any time soon it seemed, and as long as he's here I might as well ask about it now, since there is obviously no trying to ignore this new predicament.

"Alright then, is this for real?" I asked him. I was almost positive this was real now but, I still had to ask.

"Yes darling, everything I have told you and shown you are completely real. I would never try to trick you with this, child," he said seriously.

I looked down at the bed. I had known it was true, but hearing him say it now is showing me the seriousness of this, and the finality of it.

I am Pitch's child.

I, Jack Frost, am Pitch Black's, The Nightmare King's, only child.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry because I had always been invisible. Never could anyone see, hear or feel me. I was alone, I had no family. After 300 years the guardians finally acknowledged me, but only because they wanted something from me, not because they cared. And now...now I have a father. Someone who could hear me, see me, feel me and love me. And yet, it was bittersweet, for my only family is...was, also my enemy. How cruel.. _*Why do these things always happen to me?*_ I asked myself, and could feel tears start to run down my face.

* * *

_**Pitch's POV**_

I could see that my poor baby was not coping well with all of this new information. And he shouldn't have to. He was still much too young to have to deal with anything like this, and it hurt me to see him cry.

"Shh, it's okay little kitten, don't cry. You're okay, you're okay," I started to chant to him. I'm not sure if he was completely aware of it or not but Jack had snuggled into me at some point and now had his face buried in my neck. I slowly rocked while he calmed down.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" he asked me softly.

"I don't really know Jack, but I do know that I will _never_ leave you again, you'll never have to be alone again, okay? I'll always be here now," I told him.

After a few more minutes he stopped crying and I gently ran my fingers through his hair a few times to make him feel comforted. I wanted him to know that if he could only trust one, it would be me.

"Do you have any more questions Jack?" I asked trying to sway his mind from his previous thoughts.

"Yes...what, what was I like?" he asked quietly.

I was silent for a few moments, I had not been expecting a question like this. He seemed to think I wouldn't answer and started to backtrack.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want, I was just kind of curious is all.." he said quickly.

"No, it's fine Jack, you can always ask me anything. You were so energetic and happy all the time. You were always completely unaware of all the dangers and evil in the world, you looked right past it all. You looked a lot like me at the time, your hair had been very long and dark, and your eyes had been brown. You were very adventurous, you never wanted to stay in one place longer than you had too. And you meant the world to me," I finished.

Jack was now completely relaxed again, resting himself on my chest. It seemed as though he was slowly beginning to trust me again. It made me so happy to see that my child was slowly starting to come back to me.

"D-Pitch?" Jack said questioningly.

I was going to ask him what he was going to say at first but decided to drop it. "Yes?"

"Why do I...I suddenly want, to do weird things?" he asked me slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now it was my turn to be confused.

Jack blushed, which was interesting to see because since he was a frost sprite, his blush was actually blue instead of the normal pinkish-red.

"I shouldn't be trusting you so quickly and so surely but, I-I want to call you daddy and I want to just hold your hand and play with you and just be near you," he admitted embarrassed.

I smiled. Now I understood what was going on. My baby was finally starting to wake up.

"Ah, I see now Jack. Well, since your memories have been awakened, some of the traits from you past life will come back to you, very rapidly at that, and it will be hard to ignore them, as they will come to seem completely natural to you in your new mind-set. Both your past and present memories will mix, and it will almost be like being reborn again; you'll have mixed personalities, you may look, talk and act different, it all depends on how fast everything comes back to you," I told him happily.

This meant that I would get my child back soon, that we would get another chance to start over, and do things right this time.

He stared at me looking a bit shocked and nervous. "What do you mean I may look different?" he asked.

"Well, since you will, essentially, be mixing your present personality with your past personality, it could cause some changes to occur. After your supposed "rebirth" you may end up looking like yourself as you are now, but also your old self as you used to be. You were never meant to die so early my child, and this will be mother nature's way of trying to give you back." I explained.

"Will I...become a girl?" he asked horrified.

I laughed at this. "Why darling, would you not like to be a girl?"

"I'm serious Pitch I don't think I could handle turning into a female!" he yelled.

"Calm down child, you'll be fine. I cannot promise you anything, as I do not know what mother nature wants for you, but if you do happen to end up a girl I'm sure you will be fine and I will love you just as much either way," I said while rubbing his back.

"How will this "rebirth" happen? Will it hurt?" Jack asked worried.

"Well it seems that it has already started a bit but all you need to do is lay down and relax and I shall take care of the rest," I answered. "My sand will enter your mind for just a moment, and then you shall sleep, and when you awaken in two days time you shall be reborn as your new self."

Jack shivered and then whimpered a bit. "Please, no more sand, _it hurts_, I hate it-**_I hate it_**. Isn't there any other way?" he pleaded with me. It broke my heart to hear this and I didn't want to hurt him anymore but this was the only way for me to do it.

"I'm sorry Jack there's no other way to do it, if we don't do this soon your body will start trying to change by itself, and you could get hurt," I told him sadly.

_"Please,"_ he whispered, "it's so awful, don't make me do that again," he begged.

I thought for a moment and then pulled a vial out of my pocket. "What about if you just drank this darling? It is just like my sand except it is a liquid, it will not hurt you, just a short little burning sensation which is normal during any rebirth and then you will sleep," I said soothingly.

"Fine," he nodded to me that it would work.

I slowly got up off the bed and laid him down under the covers again. I walked behind him to the headboard so that I was hovering over his face. I rubbed his jaw soothingly as to tell him to open his mouth. Once he did I said, "I'll see you when you wake up, my child," and then I poured the black liquid down his throat. He coughed only once this time, probably from his still sore throat, and then just laid there silently waiting for the effects to take place.

Then he suddenly gasped out in pain and his back arched off the bed for a split second before he blacked out and slumped back down to the bed again.

I just looked down at him with a sad smile. I was sad he had to be in pain again, but happy that it would be the last time, and that I would have my child back, in two days. "I'm sorry, my little snowflake." I whispered before fading into the shadows.

* * *

** K so if you have any questions/comments go head and let me know because I think this chapter may be a bit more confusing? Possibly? I hope not but if you do have questions ask away :) Next chapter should be more fun! Until we meet again 0_0**

**In like...a week...**


	6. It's A Process

**Hai o_o welcome to chapter 6...I don't have much to say...there's some cussing in this chapter so sorry, watch out for that if you don't like that...this chapter may also be more confusing than others due to..confusing matters :P feel free to ask any ?'s or make any comments and I'll try to answer em all :) Voila..**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_I slowly got up off the bed and laid him down under the covers again. I walked behind him to the headboard so that I was hovering over his face. I rubbed his jaw soothingly as to tell him to open his mouth. Once he did I said, "I'll see you when you wake up, my child," and then I poured the black liquid down his throat. He coughed only once this time, probably from his still sore throat, and then just laid there silently waiting for the effects to take place._

_Then he suddenly gasped out in pain and his back arched off the bed for a split second before he blacked out and slumped back down to the bed again._

_I just looked down at him with a sad smile. I was sad he had to be in pain again, but happy that it would be the last time, and that I would have my child back, in two days. "I'm sorry, my little snowflake." I whispered before fading into the shadows._

* * *

**PRESENTLY**

A process started to happen inside and outside Jack over the next two days. As Jack was.."sleeping," the liquid inside him slowly made its way into his veins. Since it was a part of Pitch, it would also become a part of Jack and help start his new transformation or, "rebirth", as Pitch had put it.

Pitch hadn't wanted to leave the room, but he knew that depending on circumstances the transformation itself could sometimes be a bit painful for the one's going through it, even if they wouldn't remember it when they woke up. And Pitch did not exactly want to wait around for two days watching his child in pain, so he decided he would come back right before the transformation was almost over.

Being "reborn" was usually a very slow process, and Pitch assumed it would take about two days for Jack's to finish, taking into account that he would probably be changed more than usual.

While Pitch was off to his library to read for a bit Jack was trapped inside his mind.

**POV Switch**

It seemed like I was having an "out-of-body" experience. I could **_see_** myself lying on the bed, but it was like it wasn't even me. I tried looking in the mirror, but I didn't see anything. I then tried to poke the Jack that was lying on the bed, but my hand went right through him.

I would have started to freak out, if not being able to touch anyone was new to me. Thankfully though I was pretty used to it, and was only a bit creeped out. _*What is wrong with me? Why are there two of me?* _I thought.

Suddenly there was a big flash of bright light throughout the entire room, and it was blinding me. After a few seconds the light faded and slowly went away, but now I could see the something happening to the other Jack lying on the bed. The body was being lifted into the air, but there was nothing around them that could have picked him up.

_*What the hell is happening?*_

The real Jack was now very high up in the air, just floating there in front of me. It was kind of funny actually and I started to smile. Everything seemed fine for a moment before I heard a sickening *snapping* noise coming from the real me. His bones were being broken in half, and then healing again immediately, to prepare for his coming height change. I wasn't smiling anymore.

"Oh Manny what the hell?! Oh no, oh no, oh no! What do I do?!" I shouted out loud and started running all over, freaking out.

"Dear lord stop! You're going to kill me!" I screeched at nothing. It kept going anyway, over and over and over. It started with my arms, then my legs, and even my collar-bone. My bones were broken and healed at least 10 times before it finally stopped.

By this point I was rocking back and forth on the floor in the fetal position. I couldn't feel anything happening to myself right now, but whatever it was that was doing that to my real body obviously was trying to kill me.

I stood up shakily hoping it was over. I walked around my real body and noticed that I didn't look nearly as tall as I did 10 minutes ago. Was..was that all?

"Seriously? You did all of that just to make me shorter? Assholes," I grumbled at nothing.

As I was walking around inspecting my real body I noticed that something was happening to my hair now. When I got up to the front of my head I could see that my roots were slowly becoming darker. First they became a faded white, then a light grey, a dark grey, and eventually all of my roots were black. While this happened the rest of my white hair had grown out very long, almost to my butt.

I groaned, "I don't want to be a girl!" I tried to reach out to touch my hair, but I forgot that my hand would just go right through me again. "Ugh, stupid ghost hand," I said stupidly. "Please tell me that was all? Were done now right invisible evildoer?" I asked out loud.

I wasn't able to tell, but time was passing by much faster in the little "spirit realm" or where ever it was that I was in, than it actually was in reality. In reality, the two days were almost over, and the process had taken quite a while. Each bone that was broken and healed, took up 2 hours, unlike where Jack was where he thought it was happening immediately. He couldn't tell that it was taking hours for these things to happen, it felt like minutes to him.

My train of thought changed when I started to panic about something else. "Oh no, what if I'm a girl now?!" I yelled freaked out, "I won't know until I'm back in my body because I can't even grab my own hair!" I yelled. I was back to running and screaming again until I saw my body being lowered back onto the bed.

I walked over and tried to sit down next to myself, _*man that sounds weird*_, when I fell through the bed and landed on my butt.

"Grrr, stupid spirit body! Put me back I've had enough!"

Obviously no one was listening though, as I was still in this stupid ghost form.

Apparently it was almost over, for then Pitch appeared in the room, literally out of nowhere. He just emerged from the wall; probably a shadow. I was very happy to see him; maybe he could help me get back.

"Oh thank Manny, Pitch, am I ever so glad to see you!" I said in relief. "This has been so terrible, I never want to do this again, you can put me back now," I said.

But he didn't seem to hear me. He just kept walking, right on past me.

"Pitch?" I asked confused now. I tried to grab his cloak but once again my hand slipped right through.

I should have known this would happen again, but for some reason I had expected to be able to touch him. The fact that I couldn't touch him upset me deeply.

For 300 years I hadn't been able to touch anyone, and no one could see, hear, or feel me either. That changed when I met the Guardians but, they only "contacted" me (more like kidnapped and stuffed in a sack) so they could use me to help them. They didn't truly care for me; else they would have tried to help me over 300 years ago when I was so confused and alone.

But over these past couple days I had gotten used to finally being able to touch someone, and them me. Now that this was once again being taken away from me, I immediately wanted back in my body. _*I don't want to be alone anymore*_ I thought to myself.

"Pitch," I tried again, desperate to get back. He still couldn't hear me.

He hadn't explained very well to me how long this would last, or what exactly would happen while I was asleep, so I didn't know what was going to happen, or if what was happening right now was normal or not.

Now that it was established that I could do absolutely _nothing, _I decided to wait it out and see what Pitch was doing.

He went over to the bed my body was on and sat down beside my real self. For a few moments he just sat there, staring at me, probably taking in all the new changes. Then he started to run his fingers through my now waist-long hair.

I leaned down near the bed so that I could hear what he was about to say, careful not to touch the damn thing so I wouldn't fall _again_.

"Oh my poor baby, you went through a lot of changes didn't you? That's going to hurt when you wake up. You probably won't be able to walk for a week you'll be so sore," he said.

_*Well, that's just dandy, thanks Pitch*_ I thought bitterly.

Pitch continued on saying, "But, this will be the last time you'll have to use my sand, that's good news for you hm? I know how much you hate it, let alone fear it."

He was right about that, I was never going to go near any sand again. *_Somehow being forced to swallow and choke on sand just seemed to ruin the experience for me*_ I thought sarcastically.

"I hope that eventually you will learn to fully trust and love me as much as I love you," he said. "I'll never hurt you again, and once you wake up you might be a bit shocked by the new changes, but I promise you'll be fine."

I stayed kneeling on the floor next to the bed. He..loves me? Well, I know that I trust him now a lot more than I would have just a week ago, but I can't just fully trust him yet. Trust is something earned, not just given. After everything that happened 6 months ago, I learned not to trust anyone. Even if they are the only ones who can see me.

But, I will definitely try to learn to trust him, because what's the point in having a father that you don't ever want to be around because you hate him? It will probably take time, but I'm sure that I will learn to love him again, even if it takes another 300 years.

Pitch stood up off of the bed then. "I think it's time for you to wake up now, my little angel." he said. He reached down and put his hand on my cheek.

Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, but then I felt a weird tugging sensation. I looked down at my hands to see that they were both distorted, looking as though they were putty being stretched out towards my real body.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?" I yelled out loud. I was about to panic once more as my entire body started doing the same, but I couldn't actually feel anything; it didn't hurt. Then I realized I was being practically sucked back into my real body. I tried to relax as this was happening since it didn't seem to want to hurt me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I slowly breathed out.

When I opened my eyes I was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**Hn, this chapter was okay :P Leave thy thoughts and thee will give thou a virtual piece of pie...and if you don't like pie then you get salad .-.**


End file.
